neo_one_piecefandomcom-20200214-history
Sylar Z. Prince
Sylar Zephyr Prince is the captain of the Holocaust Pirates and the current 2nd captain of the Neo Sea Pirates. Sylar was known as Admiral Holocaust due to him being a former Admiral for the marines. Sylar had a bounty of 844,000,000 before he fought Kuma and was supposedly killed. Sylar after the timeskip reappears as a mask wearing pirate named Killer Z, and acquired a bounty of 690,000,000,000. Appearance Before the Timeskip As a child Sylar was short with long spikey blonde hair. He would be seen wearing a tank top and blue jeans along with his traditional combat boots. He wear goggles around his neck and circular glasses on his face which he would trade out for different purposes. As Sylar got older little changed except that her gained a gotee and wore a marine cap. After spending almost 6 years with the marines, Sylar left wearing a admiral coat across his shoulders. Sylar as Captain of the Holocaust Pirates before entering the Grand Line wore a short sleeve black shirt with the image of a skull on it. He wore black jeans and his traditional black boots. Strangely Sylar still wears his Admiral coat across his shoulder but also wears a crimson red fur collar. Sylar wears the same circular glasses as he is usually seen wearing but he seems to prefer to just take them off and sleep rather then run the ship. He is also seen accasionally smoking as he sleeps. Sylar was a tall muscular man who had short blonde hair. He was often seen wearing black jeans, black combat boots, a white buttonup shirt, and a admiral coat across his shoulders. He often was seen having a gotee and his hair short and spikey, he also would wear circular glasses. Sylars most remembered tribute was a Holocaust Pirates tattoo on his left arm, which earned him the nickname "Admiral Holocaust". However this appearance didnt last very long as he changed it after entering the New World. While in the New World before his disappearance Sylar wore only his admiral coat across his shoulders, black jeans, and the combat boots. This was the last time Sylar was officially seen as the captain of the Holocaust Pirates. At the end of his fight with Kuma his Holocaust Pirates tattoo was damaged leaving a large "X" scar over where it used to be. After the Timeskip Sylar currently wears "Massacre Soldier" Killer's Mask due to training with him for almost 3 years. He wears a black buttonup shirt and the traditional combat boots. He is seen wearing several types of jeans from Black to Red to Blue. He also wears 2 reaper blades on left hip which he uses to fight rather then his usual fire attacks. Sylar is sometimes seen wearing a Black coat with the Neo Sea Pirates jolly roger on the back. Personality "Admiral Holocaust" Sylar as a admiral is a slothful and easy going man. He is often seen sleeping and refuses to do anything unless it absolutely requires his attention. He quickly displays his power however when called on, such as when he fought with Akainu despite Akainu's skill with his Devil Fruit. Sylar often was more interested in prefecting his Haki then becoming Fleet Admiral, however after Blair D. Boa became fleet admiral he said he didnt trust a former pirate in charge of the marines, due to this he quit. "Black Fire" Prince Beofre the timeskip Sylar was nicknamed "Black Fire" Prince due to his habit of coating himself in his Busoshoku Haki '''everytime he would ignite his arms in flames. Sylar appears to be a prideful man what is easily tempered and quick to react to threats. As commented by '''Fleet Admiral Blair after their fight that Sylar seems to enjoy fighting people. He also seems to wear his emotions on his sleeves as it is easy to tell what he thinks about something. He however shows no fear in the face of danger and believes that pain is just fear leaving your body. Sylar's personality seems to of changed while he was fighting Kuma. Sylar turns from easy to read to almost emotionless as he tries everything in his power to stop this man. Although Sylar seems to not care at all just before Kuma seemingly kills him he is seem crying in disappointment that he wont ever get the chance to have children. Following this he stands and almost seems to enjoy every moment as Kuma finally "takes out" Sylar. Killer "Z" Killer Z is very much so nothing like the old Sylar due to the fact that he seems to not even remember anything about Sylar despite being him. Z is calm and often serious, however refuses to remove his mask for anyone. He knows about all the devil fruit and their users which makes him highly desired by the marines. Z likes to pretend to know nothing despite being the 2nd Captain of the Neo Sea Pirates. He also knows believes that Devil Fruit should only be used if weapons and skills fail. Relationships Blair D. Boa Sylar and Blair are surprisingly close despite their almost never ending fighting. They met as marines when they both were Vice-Admirals. After Blair and Sylar became Admirals they set up a contest that happens every year in their honor where the admirals and their crews/fleets face off against each other. Incredibly Sylar often was seen losing these contests despite his effectiveness at desposing of her fleet. They seem to hold a Love/Hate relationship while not fully admitting their feelings to each other. Jason Z. Roronoa Jason is the son of Zoro Roronoa (who trained Sylar along with Killer after the timeskip). Jason is the former Second-in-Command and current Captain of the Holocaust Pirates. Sylar was often rude to Jason despite them being friends. Sylar was the one who taught him to use the ??? Haki which later helped him unlock the Haoshoku Haki. Sylar has great respect for Jason and one day hopes to face the Holocaust Pirates to see if he is indeed a better Captain then he was. Skills Haki As "Black Flame" Prince, '''Sylar was only able to master the '''Busoshoku Haki despite his enless training he still hadnt mastered the other 2 types. It is believed Sylar first achieved this as a Marine. Sylar is believed to be so powerful with this power that he can fully encase his body and any weapon he is using with it making him almost unmatched in this skill. As Killer "Z" Sylar mastered the Busoshoku, Haoshoku, and Kenbunshoku Haki. It is thought that Zoro Roronoa, Killer, and Mihawk helped train him to become the next world's greatest swordsman aswell as a stronger captain. Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Weapons Past Before Timeskip After Timeskip